Heated Season
by Day-Week
Summary: Spring season makes the females go into heat and the male's testosterone goes wild with desire. Going days even weeks on the search for their female by the scent they emit. Mobians are no acceptation either. Rated M for minor language and high sexual content. (ShadowxAmy)


**Heated Season**

_During mating season the female's pheromones sky rocket into the air makes the male's testosterone goes wild and searches for a mate. Animal's instinct turns the males into horny beasts. The spring season makes all animals go into heat. Mobians are no acceptation either._

Spring makes all intentions go into one physical call. Females call out with their specific scent to lure in any potential mates that are on the field. Males scout the scents till they reach its owner. Determination will drive the males insane and will hunt down the target for days, even weeks at a time. Once a hunt starts, they won't stop at nothing till their prey has been captured.

The cherry trees bloom their pink blossoms as they fall off the branches the wind carries them in the air in a light dance. Swirling around obstacles and gliding through the dense forest line. Pure fresh green grass on the ground that was nourished from the cold snow of winters past. A gentle breeze flies by with the tips of long grass flows in rhythm. Swaying side to side making the forest come to life. Birds chirping in soft like melodies. Flying from one tree to another with the flapping of their colorful feathers. Flowers bloom on the forests floor. Giving life back from the harsh cold seasons. Mother Nature welcoming back the sun's warm rises into the open lands and through the lush leaves in the tree tops.

Within the dense forest contains a pink female hedgehog. Her appearance has increased from the years of maturity. Pink quills from her shoulders have fallen to her lower backside. All curled from top to end, dancing to the wind that blows from the distance. No headband was placed behind her ears. Three long bangs that reached to her peach colored muzzle, curves on the side her face that covers the tip of her left eye. Bounces to her light footing on the soft green forest floor. Pink ears facing forward to the sounds of birds singing, the leaves dancing in the trees from the winds. Emerald green eyes showing the world of her innocence and beautiful grace. Holding any mobian still in their tracks, telling them a story of kindness and happiness. A small smile expressing her calm demeanor to the nature around her figure. Pink fur shines from the suns glow. A light yellow dress on her hourglass figure blowing with the winds directions. Red ribbon sash on her waist. The ends of the ribbon dances with the yellow dress in a light motion. Peach colored arms fully exposed from the shoulders to her finger tips. No gloves covered the small hands from the world to see. Two yellow inhibitor rings placed on her delicate wrists. Matching her dress and shines with pure sparkles in the distance. Her body language that speaks louder than words could ever tell. Her chest increased in size but not too large for her petite body that can handle. Her waist has been shrunken to fit her curved backside and large hips. Well rounded hips and derrière to match her upper torso. Pink small tail pops out of the dress. Moving side to side as she walks lightly. Long and thick legs that went on for miles. Supporting her body in a long straight stance as she moves along the forests path. Small yellow heeled shoes covering her petite pink feet. Having a glossy glow to them in the daylight and thick heals to keep them from snapping in half.

Moving forward to a lake in the middle of the forest. Keeping a great distance from the city and its inhabitance since the season has been making the mobians go into heat. Females calling forth to have companionship and the males in search for a potential mate to have future kin. She does like the city and its nice people but during the spring time she distances herself from society. Keeping the males at bay and staying safe for another year. Even though her body shows she's ready for having children but her heart says otherwise. In the past her crush on the blue hero was all she wanted to mate with, have children, get married, and spent the rest of her life with him. That all shattered from the moment he went steady to the princess of mobius. He only saw her as a sister and confessed his love to another. She gave him space after that and understood her position with him. A friend to the end is all she could do and wishes them luck in the years to come. Her heart yearns for a companion at her side but many have been taken by other females. She soon realized that her love interests have died over the years and stayed single for a long time. She didn't mind the solitude. It was a nice change of pace to have, since many couples have formed in the freedom fighters. Staying contact with them from time to time but she doesn't want to be the third wheel during their social gatherings. There is a speck of hope in her heart, knowing that she still has a chance to find a partner but picking the right male is the hard part.

Spotting the lake up further north, she walks to the lakeside in a light but steady pace. Like dancing the waltz, she moves gracefully with natures beat. Arriving upon the lakes edge a single cherry blossom tree stood tall with blossoms falling from its branches. Flowing with the wind and landing on the lakes surface. Making rings as the small peddles land on the water's surface. Floating on the water like little boats. The female stood under the tree and looked at the nature in front of her vision. Placing a hand on the barks rough surface and looking off to the distance. Her expression tells content and calm stature. Little does she know, there is another on the forests grounds.

Elsewhere in the same forest a black male hedgehog was wondering around as well. Red stripes in his quills that stood upright, black ebony fur covered his body. Golden muzzle showing his signature frown. Crimson eyes that express longing and disappointment. Red striped on his legs and arms, matching his quills with the same color and design. White gloves cover his black hands from the outside world. Two yellow inhibitor rings on his wrists to seal his chaos powers from obliterating his surroundings. His torso has gotten more muscular over the years as well. Not a skinny hedgehog anymore but with some serious muscle and a toned body from training alone in the wilderness or on the ark. White tuff of fur on his chest, shining in the sun light. His signature rocket shoes on his feet to use for speed against his friendly rival Sonic. Walking along the forests floor away from society. With females going into heat during this "mating season" they won't leave him alone. Everywhere he turned in Mobius, women walk towards him and try to have a conversation but in their eyes were saying "want and need" for sexual contact with the ebony male. He wanted no part of any relationship or sexual confrontation in his life. He chaos controlled too the forest and stays there till the season is over. It's not easy to just walk away from certain situation like this. His hormones are going haywire as well. Mobians do have animal instincts of wanting a mate and having kin of their own. His behavior has changed since the season started and it's painful to ignore his need for satisfaction. Controlling the monster inside him before it does something that he will regret. It's all he could do till the dreaded season ended.

Most of his allies and friends have been intimate with their mates over the years. He prefers a solitude life style than having a female at his side. Maria was a sister to him back on the ark many years ago and told him the laws of nature. He was confused by the information back then but now understood what it ment. How he hated this "heat" and wants it to all end. He can't take much more of the pressure to mate with a female. It's eating him alive for many seasons. Breathing in and out slowly and concentrating on being calm with his body during these sessions. Staying far away from society is the best intention to stay sane with himself.

Tracking around the forest for many hours has kept him calm and content. The scent of the different plants and natures air was fresh to his nose. Gentle breezes on his fur came in multiple directions. Colorful birds singing to other creatures in the wild was a nice sound to listen too. The sound of his footsteps on the grass was quiet. If anyone was also in this forest, they won't be able to hear him from miles away. His scenes have increased over the years of training. Hearing a small creak that leads to the lake, he traveled along the path. The lake was one of his favorite spots to let his thoughts run around.

Once arrived to the trees end to the opening of the lakeside, he realized that he wasn't alone. Hiding behind one of the large trees. He scans the open field for the intruder. Seeing a silhouette moving from the opposite side of the tree line into the opening. Looking at the person carefully and all of his body movement frozen in place. Eyes widen in shock that he recognized the mobian was a female. Looking at the details of the female for a moment. Realizing that it's Rose on the opposite side of the lake. Turning his head further from the tree to get a better look at her. His thoughts went on. He hasn't seen her in a few years and her appearance has changed of her maturity. She turned from a young naive child into an attractive woman. He thought that his rival courted her but that wasn't the case. After hearing some rumors he found out that faker went for the princess, not Rose in courtship. Shadow's mind becomes clouded of the pink female. His friendship with Rose is a nice alliance they shared. She would see him sometimes and share short conversations. Being in each other's company has a nice feeling between the two and kept it that way over the years. Rose had a nice personality that appreciated anyone around her. Showing kindness to others and keeping things lively. He liked that about her. She always made his days better to deal with and feel more happiness in his stay on earth.

Looking at her more thurowly, he gets a better sight of her figure from afar. She stood under the single cherry tree by the lake. Looking off to the distance with content and calmness expression on her face. Eyes closed for a few minutes like she is listening to the nature around her. Her long and curly pink quills blew with the light wind. An hourglass like body that was covered in a yellow summer dress with a red ribbon sash around her waist. The dress also went with the wind and it looks like light material. As the dress rose with the wind seeing her small yellow heals that matched. Her hand touched the bark of the tree and smiled to herself. The cherry blossoms that glide with the wind danced around her form. Seeing a beautiful female in front of him made his heart skip a beat. Though staying a good distance from her, he can see her perfectly. She doesn't know Shadow's presents yet. He caught himself staring at her for a while now. Turning his head back around and looked down. Instincts turned on and wanted to mate with the female. Don't get him wrong, he's had thoughts about Rose being mated by him for some time now. Her main affection was on faker for many years. On realizing her one sided feeling weren't on himself, all he could do was look away and wishing her luck on her happiness. Since Sonic is taken by another female, her chances died instantly. Now is his chance to take action after waiting patiently over the years. His body started to grow hot and gripped the bark of the tree with aggression. Making indents in the trunk from the intense force, breathing went irregular and panting for air, ears folded back against his head, and eyes clenched shut to concentrate his thought patterns. Instincts telling him to walk to her and forcefully take her body. Mark it for himself. Shaking his head and sighed. His has more self control and morals to consider her feelings than just senselessly fucking her to the ground. Growling in anger to his inhumane thoughts. Trying to calm down his body at a steady pace. Breathed a sigh and decided to walk into the open.

As Shadow walked out into the open Amy noticed that she wasn't alone anymore. Her head turned towards him and her eyes widen in shock. Her body frozen in place as he got closer. Once he reached a few feet from her, they stared at each other. Emerald meets crimson. His stare was intimidating her and she was starting to fear the male hedgehog. Her ears went down in the process. His crimson eyes read desire and male domination. She stood there in place and didn't back down. Her eyes contain longing, confusion, and fear. She also realized he was a foot taller than her. Her face was the height of his neck.

A gentle breeze past their forms. The wind went from her body towards him. He took the advantage to sniff the air. The scent was cherry blossoms and vanilla. Eyes closed and his chest raised and fell. Taking in the sweet smell that came off of her. He found out she was in heat also. His body cried out to take her. Slam her body against the tree and make her scream out his name. Realizing this thought, his eyes darken and steps closer to the heated female hedgehog. Her instincts said to run away and never look back. His advances made it hard for her to run so she back up till her back hit the tree. He leans closer with both hands by her head on the bark. Blushing on her peach muzzle and looked away from his gaze. He sniffs the air again. Her scent became stronger and he growled in desire. Her eyes widen by the deep growl and started to shiver in pleasure. His advancement on her is making her wet and her knees started to shake.

The mating season was starting to affect both of them and instincts took over. Their minds went blank and clouded of lust and desire. Crimson eyed darken and lowered down at her. Green eyes looked back up to his face, giving a submissive expression to the ebony male. Ears folded back, red tint on her checks, lips slightly opened, panting lightly, and hormones went off like a rocket. Shadow moves his body forward till it touched hers. His face moved closer to hers till their noses touched. Both panting and small beads of sweat formed on their foreheads. Glances back at her eyes again. Searching for any sign of retreating or being scared of his dominance over her. Seeing nothing but submissive all over her face, moving his mouth to her and kissed.

It was a light kiss. Lips on lips connection. Amy moaned from the contact and gave into Shadow. He pulls away for air. Panting and moves back in for another kiss. His tongue touched her lips begging for entrance. She accepts his invitation and opens her mouth. Tongue meets tongue in a battle for dominance. Shadow reached for her head and makes it tilt to the side. Better access in the make out session. He moans as the kisses turned rougher and more aggressive. Amy's tongue maneuver over Shadow's canines, gums, inside of his checks, and wrestled with his own pink muscle. She shuttered in pleasure as the kissing becomes more intense. Shadow's tongue explored her mouth, touching her teeth, top of the gums, inside the checks, and rubbed against her tongue. Her hands latched onto his broad shoulders, gripping his ebony fur between her fingers. Shadow grunted by her hands on his body and moved his hands to her waist. Pulling her closer into him in the process. Sharing saliva and the sounds of wet make out session, moaning, and growls is all they hear. Shadow pushes Amy's body on the tree bark, her legs wrapped around his built waist. The end of the yellow dress rose higher to her derrière and hips. Her covered flower grinds against his abdomen. Both moaned from the friction. His hands explored her clothed figure. Touching all curves in the right places. Her grip on his shoulders tighten and moans out in pleasure. Her clothed chest touched his bare chest, abdomens grinding, hands searching each other's bodies, heavy kissing, and moans in the air.

Shadow's right hand stays on her thigh as his left travels to her neck. Moving the longs quills out of the way as his vision was all on her pink neck. Her pants was all his ears focused on as his eyes went lower. Leans into her neck leaving butterfly kisses and a path of saliva from his tongue. Soaking the pink fur down with the wet moisture. He found where the neck meets shoulder and bit down hard. Sinking his canine's in her skin to leave a mark on her. Telling others that she is his. Shadow has no intention of sharing Rose to another male. The thought of that roamed in his mind and growls in possession. Amy moans in pain and pleasure knowing she has been marked by the ebony male. Her hands went to his striped quills and gave a tight pull. His mouth opens and licks the wound he has left behind on her pink fur. Licking and giving kisses on the mark as saying his apologizes for the pain he has given her. Licking her neck again he whispers "Mine, Rose your mine." In her ear. Responding back with a "Yes" and moaned louder from his attention on her skin. Amy never knew that the ultimate life form can be affectionate to a female, especially towards herself. She doesn't know if this is out of feelings or the season is the cause of his actions. She could care less at the moment and let pleasure take over.

The ebony male was having a riot, knowing that his mate is enjoying the pleasure that she was receiving from him. His tail started to dance with excitement. His ego is getting bigger by the next move he makes on the females body. He started to get bolder and moved the dresses shoulder strap on the left. Sliding it down her arm to fully expose her left shoulder and the top of her left breast to his gaze. He gives more kisses on her skin from her shoulder to the collarbone. Licking the peach skin on top of her chest. With his advancement increasing to her chest, Amy maneuvers her hands from his shoulders to his back. Making light scratches down his shoulder blades, back quills, and spine. Shadow's body made a shutter movement from her touches on his back. Shadow sprouted an idea of touching his delicate female with his ungloved hands. To get a full experience of hands on fur. Smirking on the spot, he leans back a bit. His lower torso still holding Amy in place. She looks back at Shadow to see why he stopped all movements. Confused and a bit disappointed from the lack of body heat. He brings his left gloved hand to his face. Using his teeth to pull his white glove off his hand. His eye lids lower in seduction and smirks back at his female. After his hand was nude from the cloth, it went to the grass floor below them. His hand was the same color of his fur, the stripe stopped at the wrist with an arrow like shape, black nail like claws on the tip of his fingers. The size of his big hand made her more intimidated but she liked it. The blush that is plastered on her muzzle grew another shade darker and moaned in anticipation. Shadow did the same gesture to his right hand and the glove met the other on the ground. Both long forgotten in their desires.

Black hands touched an exposed peach shoulder and moved the right dress strap down her arm. Her skin was smooth to the touch. He wonders why his cocky rival didn't claim her. Now that Rose is finally in Shadow's grasp, he isn't going to let another male touch her in his presence. He will rip them into shreds without a second thought. Shadow's thoughts went on hold from her intake of breath by his roaming hands. Bringing him back into reality, he continued his task. The yellow dress top stopped by her cleavage but exposed the top of her chest. Hands glide in her arms moving upwards to her shoulders. Rubbing then with his black digits and sliding around her collarbones. Her head flops on the bark and leans up to expose more neck to the male. Moaning with his feather like touch, sending goose bumps down her body. Her peach skin felt smooth and her pink fur felt like silk. Touching her body was like a sin from the gods. Crimson eyes focused on her exposed skin and stares at her body. Leaning his face to her once they become eye level. Forehead to forehead. Panting in an irregular rhythm. Shadow asks "Can I take this further Rose?" Concerned if she is comfortable of the next step. His eyes scanned hers as of telling 'I'm not going to hurt you' expression. She nodded her head and blushed further in approval. Shadow moved back a bit to remove the top layer of the dress that covered her cleavage from his eyes. Gently he moves the light cotton material off her upper torso. Letting the material fall till it stops from the red sash on her waist. Curled in a messy flop on her lower body that is still being held by the red sash. Her breasts were exposed to the cool spring air. Pink nipples harden from the coldness. His gaze was staggered on her chest as if he was looking at a perfect piece of art in a museum. Her beauty was so pure and clean, it astonished him. He can just stare at her beauty all day long. Just staring alone made the female embarrassment and covered up her chest with her arms. Glanced away with a massive blush on her face, ears folded back, and whined from his intense staring. Shadow looked back to her face and cleared his throat to get her attention. Amy looks back at him as he said softly "Rose don't hide your beauty from me, I'm not going to harm you." He grabbed her wrists in a firm grasp and started to pull them away.

He pins then for a few seconds until his grip was gone. Black hands traveled down her arms too her breasts and massaged them. Squeezing the soft flesh and moving his fingers around that has earned him moans of pleasure from his mate. She moves her own hands, placing them on his wrists and forearms. Tight squeezes from her petite hands on his muscular arms. Moaning from his touching and gripping on her chest. Her breasts fit in his palms perfectly as if they where ment to be held from his touch. Moving his head down and licked her left breast. Circle motions from his tongue on her pink nipple. Placing his mouth filly on it and suckling it like a baby would do for milk. Using his teeth to give the nipple a light pinch and licking it softly. His right hand plays with the other breast. Pinching it with his pointy finger and thumb, moving his thumb in a circular motion on the tit. Amy wrapped her arms around his quills and pushing him further into her chest. Moaning his name in his right ear. "Shadow" She whispered. His tail wagged by his name called out in pleasure by Rose. He switched his mouth to give the right breast the same treatment and the left filled by his other hand. His tongue sliding on her smooth peach skin. Leaving a trail of his saliva behind. Amy was moaning like crazy from the male's touches on her body. Opening her eyes to scan the forest and sky while moaning like a wild animal. The sky was speaking dusk since the sun was almost out of sight. Setting down on the horizon to let the moon and stars appear. By guessing the time would be after eight at night but who can count time while being touched by their mate in passion. Sweat formed on her skin and panting harder into the night.

The male hedgehog rose from her chest to her face. Kissing her mouth again with a few licks and pecks on her checks, nuzzling her peach muzzle with a light purring sound from his throat. Amy purred back and nuzzled him in return. His hands reached under the fallen dress top. Sliding his fingers to the ribbon that binds the dress to her body. Gripping the ends of the ribbon, about to undo the knot. He asks again for permission from the female to make sure she is okay with the dress removal. Amy nodes her head and gives approval to let him continue. Before he can pull it off her, He set her feet back on the ground, pulled the ribbon apart and the dress and sash falls to the ground. Shadow stands in a straight position and his eyes glue to her form. The only things left on her body was the inhibitor rings on her wrists, stringed panties covering her womanhood from his gaze, and her yellow heals on her feet. Her hair has fallen back down and bangs were placed on the side of her face. Both emerald eyes scan his facial features. While his crimson eyes scan her perfect hourglass form. He definitely likes how she matured over the years. Womanly facial features, small neck, long tinny arms, decent size chest (not too big and not too small), small waist, flat stomach, round and thick hips, and legs that can go on for miles.

"Your beauty can make the whole world stand still Rose." Shadow said back to Amy in all true feelings. She blushed from the comment he said. His arms grab her torso and pulled her towards him. Fur touches fur and kissed her again. Black clawed hands roam her back and pink quills. Peach colored hands roam in his black fur and wrapped around his body. Shadow then guided her body to the grass floor. Using the dress from protection of the cold dirt, lying on top of it. His body towering over hers. Hips on hips and hands by her head. Pink legs fully secured on his toned waist, ankles locked together around his back, arms around his neck. Pulling him closer to heatedly kiss him. Holding his upper torso by his elbows so he doesn't crush her body from his own. After a good tongue wrestle again and swapping saliva, he worked his way down her body. Licking her peach skin, from the end of the ribcage to her lower waist. Sliding his hands down her sides at the same time. Planting kisses on the edge of her panty line. Licking and nibbling the skin with his teeth, making light marks on her lower abdomen. The sides of the cloth is being held together by small string knots. He looks back up to the female for permission once again to remove the last object to be removed. The white panties where the only thing standing in the way from his eyes on her womanhood. She nods again to let him remove the last bit of clothing that's covering her lower half.

He takes a good glimpse at the material and realized that it's soaked from her arousal. His fingers land on the string sides and pulls apart the knots. Once fully undone he pulls the material away and lays it in the grass next to their bodies. Amy closed her legs out of embarrassment again. Shadow sits up on his knees and grips her legs. "It's alright beautiful, nobody is around to see. It's only me." He said calmly to ease the female's tension. She complies and lets him move her legs away. Giving him the perfect view of her drenched sex. He sat there, staring in fascination of her womanhood. The small bud that sits on top, peach colored neither region lips covering her sex, and her hole covered from her juices. Smoothness and colored pink from the access skin being exposed to the air and his heated gaze. He moans out just from the sight but moves his body down. Lowering his face to her opening and took a good whiff. Her scent was so strong that it felt like he had received a punch in the face. His checks burn red by the sight and moaned out from the intoxicated aroma. The pleasuring scent from his nostrils went to his stiff shaft. Making him shiver in pleasure. Rolling his eyes for a second. Diving his mouth to her bud, licking around and giving a long stroked from his tongue. Earned a pleasuring scream form the female and hips bucked into his face. Smirking from her reaction he gave a few long licks until he reached her drenched opening. The taste of her flavor was mouth watering. Using two digits to spread her opening, his tongue danced around the sensitive flesh.

Amy rolls her head from side to side. Hands that landed on his head, gripping the crimson stripped fur. Pushing his face further into her womanhood. Wrapping her legs around his big shoulders. Locking her pink ankles down his back. The end of the yellow heals scrapped down his back, making similar scratches from her small claws earlier. Mews and begs were calling out to the ebony male. His ears perked forward from her voice. Shot of satisfaction and pleasure went through his body, knowing that he was doing everything right to his mate so far. Opening his mouth wider and pokes his tongue inside her wet walls. Circular motions, in and out movement, and lapping up all of her body that can offer. Her hips slamming on his face and screamed out his name in the night. "Shadow…ah…..you have a hot tongue." After many tongue movement and hip slapping face motions, his long tongue went north to her bud. Pinching it with his teeth lightly and pushing his middle finger into her hot cavern. Pumping the digit as her walls were clenching it tightly. Her hands played with black furred ears. Receiving a deep grunt from the male's throat. Adding another digit into her snatch to widen her entrance. The rhythm went faster as the sound of wet skin slapping from his hand. Grabbing his wrist with all of her might and screaming out her pleasure. Drool sliding down her check and emerald eyes clouded with lust and desire. The feeling of her insides where so slippery and tight on his two digits. He wonders how his thick hard shaft can fit inside her virgin flower. The thought made him groan in excitement and speeds up the thrusts. His lickings went rougher and more powerful strokes on her bud.

Glancing back to her. His red eyes focused solely on her flushed face. The intensity of his stare made her go to such heights. Smirking through his teeth, knowing that his mate is enjoying this. Fast pace of his hand, roughness of his licking, black claws sinking into her pink thigh, and growling in dominance. Amy felt a pool traveling in her lower abdomen ready to be unleashed. Soaking his strides with each thrust. Her claws scratched black fur till blood was about to seep through. Few more strokes in his female will send her into ecstasy beyond any measures of time. Her wall clamp down on his fingers, it was harder to push them through. Her vision started to see bright lights and squinting them shut. Her back arched off the clothes, legs pull him closer to her clit, clawing his head with all of her might. Opening her mouth very wide and screamed her lovers name into the nightly stars. "SHADOW!" A massive splash of cum slammed onto his black hand, overflowing onto the clothes beneath them.

Pulling the cum filled hand to his golden muzzle and licked it. Sucking each digit dry till nothing was left. Went back down to her soaking filled hole and lapped every last morsel, until it all was devoured. Shadow loved her flavor, honey and vanilla. Her juices were like a drug to him. He will make his mate erupt several times to taste it over and over again. Getting addicted by her body and its taste. Sitting back up and towering over his female once more. Her face was flushed, catching her breath back from the intense climax, quills all scattered in a tussle, and sweat covered her body making it shine with the moon light. Opening her emerald green eyes, she stares at her mate's face. Studying his features carefully. She watched his tongue lick his lips dry. Like a feline licking its muzzle after having a meal. Crimson eyes reading desire and lust for his companion. A soft stare to not alarm her from the courtship they are about to endure.

Breathing in a steady pace she had ideas of her own. The first orgasm she has ever experience was beyond words but what about her mate. Shouldn't he deserve a chance of release too? Placing her arms on his broad shoulders with a gentle shove. Rotating their position so that she was towering over him. Standing on all fours over her male, boosting her confidence higher. Her actions made his eyes widen in surprise, making him speechless in the process. Leaning her head forward to kiss him, tasting herself from the tongue contact. Sloppy saliva swapping and moaning into the mouth friction. Sliding her body southward, leaving kisses down his chin to his neck. Licking the black fur down and patting it with her moist tongue. His breathing became irregular as she skims his body with her mouth and fingers. Playing with the tuff of white patch of fur on his chest. Twirling and pulling the strands with her small hands. Earning a light groan from the male. Sitting up to scanning his buffness. Staring down his god like body from the serious muscles under his midnight fur. The large size of his upper torso with an eight pack on his stomach. One thing's for sure, he is more built than Sonic ever was. Her tinny hands traced each outline on his body giving a feather like touch. His hands formed fists and tighten. The feeling of his mate on top was amazing. The sight took his breath away.

Biting her lower lip and started to become horny again but pleasing Shadow was first. Shifting her legs around she felt his shaft on her thigh. Looking down and seeing the thing from her virgin eyes was shocking. The size of his member was huge and thick. Her eyes glued to it in fascination. Thoughts swimming her head like 'How is this suppose to fit inside me?' or 'Can males be this big?' Amy sat by his lower torso but his legs spread on each side of her. Sitting on her knees and using her right hand to grab the large hard organ. Finger tips couldn't touch the ends because of his thickness. Pre cum shot out from the top by her staring. She was lost on how to please him. This is her first time seeing a male member and touching it. A black hand sat on top on hers. Shocked by his move and stared back to his face. "Move your hand like this." Shadow told her. Griping her hold with his own and began pumping along his shaft. Few strokes later she got the hang of the rhythm. She touched the tip with her thumb and shifting around its mushroom head. His hand left hers. Shadow tilts his head back onto the covered ground, moans out in pleasure. Gripping the dress with his black claws. The feeling on his shaft being messaged from her fingers was amazing. He has masturbated before with his own hands. In the past he would always imagen Rose using her hands to pleasure him. Now that fantasy turned into reality was beyond anything. Sliding her thumb on his tip made him shutter and moan louder. His organ was getting harder and thicker by the touches. All of the blood was swimming further south from his head and his mind went blank.

Amy was getting the hang of the fleshy rod in her hand. Curiosity swam in her brain. 'What does it taste like? Salty or sweet?' Her mind went off with these questions. Getting eye level with his member. Using her right hand to lightly hold it still. Spreading her fingers open to lick the shaft from bottom to the head. Shadow's eyes shot open in shock from the sensation. Never in his mind would dream of her tongue on him. Opening his mouth wide in a silent moan. Seeing his reaction, she smiled knowing it was pleasuring him. Using her tongue to make long and sensitive licks on him. Like licking a cream filled popsicle on a hot day. Once she reached the top, the creamy liquid was seeping out. Tasting his cum for the first time was different. The flavor wasn't bad. Salty with some thickness in the texture. She liked the taste and craved more of it. Maneuvering her tongue on the tip with light strokes. Pink ears were filled with the ebony male's moans and panting noises. Turning his head to the side and biting his lower lip from crying out in pleasure. Amy was enjoying the sounds from her mate. Hearing his voice, panting, and clenching his fists. She decided to take the licking further. Securing her mouth on the mushroom head. Sucking it and moving her hand in a rhythm on the lower part of his shaft. Shadow was astonished that she will place her mouth on his member. The feeling as too much for him to control his actions anymore. His control finally snapped and instincts turned over. Gripping the top of her head and push down with power. Amy was surprised from the force and deep throated him. Her hands landed on his mid thighs, squeezing the ebony fur. Face went into deep flush that the color matched his striped quills. Shadow on the other hand was in pure bliss. The feeling of her warm and tight mouth was beyond words. Realizing what he had just done, starting to regret his forcement on the pink female.

He was about to apologize until Amy moved her head. Another note that went through his mind was 'She doesn't have a gag reflex.' Upon cycling the information together, his body started to move. Laying his head back and moaned loudly. Gripping her pink quills in the process. Thrusting into her mouth to release the tension in his abdomen. He was surprised that she was letting him fuck her mouth. Her tongue moving around, using her voice as a vibration, and hiding back her teeth from biting the sensitive flesh. With a steady rhythm he was going to climax soon. Out of nowhere Amy was fondling with Shadow's nuts. Giving a light squeeze and playing with them, like they are large marbles. Oh the sensation going through his spine. He couldn't take much more of her teasing. The thrusting went faster and clenching his teeth. Holding her head still, his hips met her face with an inhuman pace. Loud grunts and moaning were filling the air from the male. His speed was making his nuts clench and begun to hurt. Few more thrusts will sent him over the edge. Her tight throat and mouth was making it harder to endure. With one massive thrust and screaming he climax hard. Roaring into the night "AH FUCK ROSE!" His cum shot like a rocket deep into her mouth and throat. Arching his back and his entire member was sheathed inside her mouth. Forcing Amy to swallow it all. Some of the liquid escaped her mouth onto his hips. Flops his head back on the clothed ground out of exhaustion. Amy liked the male's flavor and licked the remains of his orgasm left on his fur. As his shaft went limb for a bit, Shadow was panting and sweat coated his body. Amy used her fingers to wipe off the last bit of his cum on his fur. Shadow sat upwards on his elbows and opened his eyes slowly. Watching her lick the cum covered digits and lips. The expression she showed was deliciousness and pleased.

Sitting fully up, his body hunched over a little to calmly track his breathing. Looking into her emeralds eyes in satisfaction and lust again. Leaned forward and kissed her. Tasting himself into the kiss. She moaned and pulled back for air. She asked "Did you enjoy that Shadow?" He smiled and responded "Yes Rose, it was amazing." Moving his head down and looked at her soaked entrance. "And we aren't done just yet." Smirking back at her. Placing his hands on her body, lightly moving them till he was pinning her down again. His hands on either side of her head, hips on hips, and staring into each other's eyes. His limb shaft became hard again while rubbing his sex over hers. Teasing her with the grinding. Her juices coated his stiff shaft, lubricating it before entering. The feeling of raw grinding made them both moan out. Guiding his organ tip on her entrance paused for a minute. Her face was flushed red and ears folded back in submission. Crimson meet emerald in a lustful stare. "Rose, I'm about to enter. This will hurt at first." Saying this to the female to calm her. "Hold onto me really tightly till the pain subsides." Giving her instructions as she nods her head. Wrapping her arms around his neck, and legs secured on his hips. He enters her opening slowly. Once the head was inside he paused for a second. Glancing at her face, she nodded him to continue further on their coupling. Inch by inch he pushed himself inside her very tight snatch. Her claws sank into his back with scratch marks on his midnight fur. Invading her scorn with his rod was beyond anything. He had to hold back all of his control. If his self control was obliterated he would be senselessly fucking her to oblivion. How his inner animal screamed in his head to just take her roughly.

Shadow has more restraint on his wild side than most males. His female's pleasure comes first before his own. Sliding further inside her drenched walls till he reached her barrier. Shadow gives Amy a warning "This will hurt Rose." She moans in response. He moves backwards with his hips till only the head was inside. With one powerful thrust he has broken her barrier. Being fully sheathed in her cunt, feeling every inch of her squeezing the life out of his member. She screamed in pain. Tears falling down her cheeks and clenching his body in the tightest way possible. Claws digging past his skin, drawing blood from the punctures of her sharp claws. The shear pain wasn't to her liking. It felt like being ripped open in two. Shadow hugged her body by his arms. Licking away the tears, trailing kisses along her neck, and both cheeks as of apologizing by giving her this pain. Waiting patiently for her to comprehend his invasion. Staying in this position for a while, Shadow felt something warm trickling down his hips. Looking downwards he finds blood. His body started to become tense but realized this is normal. Females ooze blood when they lose their virginity by males. Relaxing his muscles and moves back to see her face. Feeling eyes upon her, she opens hers and stares back at the male. Amy knows that Shadow will wait till she is ready. "Please move Shadow." Saying this while moving her own hips in motion. Thrusting in a slow pace to start.

Small mews were escaping from the female, both of pain and pleasure. First few small thrusts from the male were torture, still being sore from losing her virginity. In her mind she was regretting the whole thing. The pain was unbearable. Minutes pass and the pain was subsiding into pleasure. The feeling of being full from the male was good, too good. Her mews become louder and begs his to increase the pace. "Faster" Escapes from her innocent lips. He obliged her request and moves faster. Mews become moaning from the female. The sounds are music to his black ears. He wanted them to be a higher pitch. Moving his arms around her legs to make them bend even further back. Her knees rested on his shoulders. Getting into a better angle to reach deeper into her snatch. Light grunts through his teeth with each thrust. His thrusting was making her wetter and a lot easier to penetrate. Her wet walls were making this too easy for him. She tries to match his rhythm but to no avail. Her hands latched onto the bark to prevent her head to hit it. Shadow clamped his hands onto her hips and lifted off the ground. Firming his grip to plow into her. The pace went another level higher. Sound of skin slapping, wet squeals from the penetrations, and moaning from the couple has all of their focus. Anyone within a five mile radius can hear them. The forest was coming alive with the two hedgehogs. Another day has ended but their intimate dance is in full swing.

"Fuck Rose, you're so hot and tight" Shadow moaned out.

Digging his feet into the earth soil, black claws scrapping the pink thigh fur his momentum picks up yet again. Opening his crimson eyes to examine the female's reaction. Face all flushed red, emerald clouded in ecstasy, moans synchronizing with each thrust, breasts bouncing, and her claws sink into the bark leaving scratch marks. Pleasure emitting from his member travels upwards on his spine. Throwing his head back, clenching his face from the intensity. This is pure bliss from the heavens. Having sex with his chosen female that has been on his mind for years is beyond words.

Folding his black ears back. Opening his mouth with a long loud moan through his canines. Amy screams "Shadow!" Calling him out. Excitement seemed through the male from his own name being called from his mate. The rhythm went another level higher. Using his full speed and strength into the thrusting. Plowing hard into his female. Her moans turned into screaming from the inhumane pace. Shadow's grunts went higher in the process. Sweat coating their fur informing their bodies to cool off the heat. Musky scent of sex was coating the air around the two mobians. Releasing her legs and leans his entire torso on top of her. Intertwining hands in a tight grip. Pink legs around his hips. Aggressively kissing her. Both moaning from the increased rhythm. Her walls clenching tighter and tighter with each push. The ebony male was having a hard time holding back his orgasm. The feeling of her warm juices seeping out and covering his organ is making it effortless. She screams out his name in passion. It made him tingle with excitement. Both moaning into the night as his hips started to get sore but he can't help himself. The pace increased to certain heights. Her walls squeeze the life out of him. Knowing she is near her end, his hips went on and on. Push after push, slam after slam. Amy's mind went blank and tried to match his rhythm, but to no avail.

Without warning Amy felt her orgasm hit hard. Arching her back off the ground. Removing her hands from the tree bark onto his fur. Clawing the life out of his back. Screaming her lovers name into the night. "SHADOW!" Her sex clenched his so tightly which made it really difficult for him to thrust further. Her juice slammed on his own organ like a tsunami. Almost at his limit, he kept thrusting forward. Clenching his teeth and eyes shut. Slamming himself deep inside to deliver his seed. Black claws gave a mighty squeeze on her hips, throwing his head back, and roaring into the sky his mates name "AMY!" Both moaning into their release. Shadow's body gave way and landed on top of Amy. Both covered in sweat and panting. Intertwining her fingers with his own, welcoming his body with open arms, and a smile placed on her face. Opening his eyes and looked at her face. He smiles back with love and satisfaction.

"Shadow?" Amy calls his name out through her panting.

"Yes Rose?" Shadow answers back gently.

"That was the most amazing experience I've ever had." She said sweetly.

Chuckling from her response. Replies back "Glad that you enjoyed it." Smirking through his teeth. His crimson eyes started to become darker again. Knowing that his shaft is still sheathed inside her and becoming stiff again. Wanting to go another round but Amy has to give her approval first. Shifting his body to be on top while pinning her. His signature smirk is placed on his golden muzzle while looking down at her. Amy looked at Shadow with confusion. Then her eyes widen and her face became flushed. She moves her hips by accident, by doing that she heard him moan. Listening to Shadow's moaning was pleasuring to Amy's ears. Doing the same motion with her hips again to hear him.

"Rose, if you keep doing that I won't hold back this time." Shadow whispered through panting.

She realized that he wants to go another round with her. The thought of having sex again was making her horny. The idea was inviting. Before she could process her thoughts further Shadow brought her back to reality. Shadow chuckled at her reactions. He sniffed her body again and knew that she was in heat again. He was more than happy to "help" relive the problem.

He decided to ask her before he continued "Rose, it seems that our bodies are calling out of desire. Do you wish to mate again?"

Looking back at his crimson eyes with clouded emerald. Folding her ears back in submission. She replies back "Yes Shadow, I want it." Moaning while saying the words.

Shadow smirks and leans into her left ear whispering "Very well."

His member inside his Rose fully erected. Sits back up and maneuvers their bodies so his back is to the ground and she is sitting on him. Still using the dress to block the cold earth beneath them. Amy's face is as red as Shadow stripped quills. Seductively speaks to his female "Ride me Rose." The feeling of his mate on top was amazing and the sight took his breath away. His beautiful flower riding on his shaft. Placing both his hands on her hips, guiding her body to move upwards. Sliding her all the way up till the head was inside and then slammed her down hard. Moaning out with pleasure from the force. Doing this repeatedly till a rhythm began to form. Getting the message she starts to move her hips on her own. Placing her hands on his shoulders and upper torso to keep her up. Gripping his midnight fur in between her fingers. Shadow laid his head back and let out a long and deep moan. Letting his mate do the work while he's under her. Amy likes how she is in control this time. Moving her hips in a faster motion. Taking the pace a bit faster. The sounds of skin slapping, moans, and growls is all they hear. Opening his eyes to watch the pink female on him. Thick pink thighs on each side of his hips, her snatch sliding up and down on his hard shaft, her chest bouncing with the rhythm, and her face flushed red with her ears folded back. Her mouth opened to let out her beautiful voice full of moans. Her long pink quills swaying along her body with the movement of her hips. Sweat traveling down her fur and flying off like sparkles in the moon light. Giving her a light glow to the stars. Traveling his black hands on her chest, giving them a light squeeze. Amy moaned out louder from his action. Her peach hands landed on his wrists giving them a tight grip. Letting him know that she likes it. With her arms on his, her hips went faster. Slapping them on his pelvic with more force making the male hedgehog moan in sync with his Rose. By going at the fast pace was making them moan and call out their lovers names out. Shadow wanted to go even faster than this. Moving his hands back on her hips, keeping a firm grasp. Holding her up for a second. Amy was startled by his actions, looking down at him. A bit irritated that they stopped but curious on why. Sliding his feet on the ground and slamming his hips up into her tight walls. Earning him a loud scream from her. Hitting that sweet spot inside to make her go wild in pleasure. Upon this new feeling he smirked up at her. Forcing his hips to slam into her in an upward stance.

The new rhythm that Shadow has created was making Amy see white sparkles in her vision. Making her even wetter than before. Allowing the friction inside her moist walls easier to penetrate but tighter than before. At this rate they won't last much longer. Shadow decided to give the remainder of his strength into these thrusts. Going in an inhuman pace, making them reach such heights. Her walls become even tighter to push through. Knowing that she is almost at her third orgasm of the night. Beads of sweat start to form on their bodies, drenching the fur down onto their skin. Without warning his body shot up in a sitting position and kissed her lips. Hungrily battling his tongue with hers. Plowing into her with all of his might. A few more thrusts will make them both orgasm. Sounds of pelvic slapping, moaning, screaming, and grunts fill the forest night. Wrapping his stripped arms around her torso, pushing her into him so fur touched fur. Her peach arms wrap around his body and her claws make long and deep scratch marks down his spine. Amy felt herself reaching the end, just a few more slams. One more powerful thrust sends both of them into bliss. Shoving his member deep inside her snatch, sending his seed inside her the second time that night. While her cum explodes onto his shaft and down his hips. Both roaring each other's names into the night.

"SHADOW!" "AMY!"

Holding each other's bodies closely in a tight grasp. Panting out of exhaustion. Both know that they can't go on anymore. Shadow kisses Amy again and guides their bodies down onto the ground again. Laying on the dress and having Amy on top of his body. Sweat sliding down their fur and trying to catch their breaths. Amy's face became hot and looked up at Shadow. Emerald meets crimson.

"I love you Shadow." Amy confessed with a heartwarming smile placed on her peach muzzle.

Shadow smiles back down at her and confessed back "I love you too Rose."

Knowing that he finally has the girl of his dreams in his grasp. Wrapping his arms around her body and gave a tight squeeze. Nuzzling the top of her head. Amy cuddled his body into her own for warmth. Placing her right hand on his white tuff of chest fur and plays with it. Both purring and snuggled the rest of the night. Looking up at the nightly sky till sleep consumed the new hedgehog couple.


End file.
